Mobile technology devices require optimal design considerations and are especially cognizant of size. Batteries and battery covers may be designed with these considerations. As such battery covers may be small and difficult to remove and many device manufacturers include a battery cover removal tool in conjunction with their respective mobile technology device. The removal tool may then be lost, misplaced, temporarily inaccessible, or otherwise inaccessible when a user needs to replace the battery.